


"I'm Flirting With You"

by themorewedance



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorewedance/pseuds/themorewedance
Summary: This takes place during the time of the season 2 christmas special, when Shelagh goes to the Turner residence when she is evacuated :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from the lovely beatrix-franklin on tumblr!

In a whirlwind of the night, Shelagh had ended up at the Turner’s house. She showed up at the door late that night, clutching her bag and shivering in the cold. Patrick was surprised to see her standing at the door, and happily let her inside. Patrick had graciously offered her the bed, but she refused. “Your legs would hang off the couch,” she teased. Even Timothy offered to sleep on the couch, so the young woman could be comfortable. After relentless refusals, the Turner men gave up. 

Shelagh, Patrick, and Timothy sat at the table, playing card games and drinking tea. Shelagh couldn’t help watch the father and son together. She imagined what it would be like to join their little family, and she was still in disbelief that it was all happening. Later on in the evening, Timothy had gone up to bed, leaving Patrick and Shelagh alone at the table. It was quiet between them for a moment, and Patrick could see Shelagh was struggling with something in her head. 

“Shelagh? Everything okay?” Shelagh took a moment to gather her thoughts, before speaking very softly. 

“I wasn’t sure if I should even come.” Patrick raised his eyebrows in question, and reached forward to grab her hand.    
“You are always welcome here, after all this is soon to be your permanent home.” Shelagh looked down at her tea, struggling to find the right words. 

“That’s just it, Patrick. I’m not sure if it’s socially customary to have me over at such a late hour, let alone to spend the night, before we’re married.” She let out a deep sigh and rested her chin on her hand. “I guess I’ve been so used to the rules of the religious life that I’m not really sure what I’m doing right now. Everything just seems very mixed up.” Patrick stood up from his chair and walked around the table to his soon-to-be wife. He placed his hands delicately on her shoulders, gently kneading his hands into her tense muscles. She couldn’t help but moan at the immediately relief. 

“Shelagh, this is all new, and it’s confusing I know, but we’ll find our way. I promise.” Shelagh twisted her neck to look at Patrick. 

“We?” She asked him, flashing a brilliant. He took her hand and guided her from the chair. 

“We.” He replied back, leaning forward to kiss her. 

“I still can’t believe this really happening. That I can finally kiss you. That I can even think about you now without feeling guilty.” Patrick took delight in his fiance’s words. He kissed her again, this time with a little bit more passion. 

“You think about me?” He inquired in between kisses. Shelagh snaked her arms around Patrick’s waist, nodding her head. 

“What do you think about, when you think about me?” He whispered into Shelagh’s ear. He didn’t even need to see her face to know that she was blushing. 

“Patrick… you know that’s not what I meant,” She protested, but then smiled playfully at what her fiance was insinuating. “We should get ready for bed, it’s getting late.” Patrick released her from his embrace, and told her to use his bedroom to change while he set up the couch. A few moments later, Shelagh returned and Patrick stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. She was wearing not the clothes that she brought, but one of his own night shirts, which was was so big on her that it was basically a dress. He couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful future wife, with his eyes wide and his jaw on the floor. 

“Shelagh…” He couldn’t even put what he was feeling at that moment into words. Shelagh immediately tensed in his gaze, and folded her arms across her chest uncomfortably. He stuck his arms out, and Shelagh walked into his embrace. 

“I hope it was okay to borrow this. I saw it there on the bed and it just looked so comfortable.” 

“Of course it’s okay,” Patrick chuckled as he spoke, a million thoughts he couldn’t vocalize to his innocent fiancee running through his head. Patrick cupped Shelagh’s face with both hands, and bent down to kiss her. Patrick deepened the kiss, as his hands roamed down Shelagh’s body. He reached the hem of the night shirt and he brushed his fingers over her bear legs, realizing this was the first time he had seen this much of her legs. Patrick could feel her shudder from his touch. He felt Shelagh’s breathing increase, and he couldn’t tell if it was from arousal or nervousness. He hoped it was the former. 

“I have to tell you, you look absolutely stunning in this shirt,” Patrick growled in Shelagh’s ear. He played with the hem of the shirt with his fingers. “I couldn’t tell you half the dirty thoughts that entered my head when I saw you in it.” His hands crept up the inside of the shirt, and Shelagh immediately squirmed. She stepped away from Patrick, looking uneasy.

“Patrick… wh-what are you doing?” 

“ _ I’m flirting with you _ , Shelagh.” He said, chuckling to himself, taking pleasure in his fiancee’s innocence. “I’m just flirting.” 

“I’m not ready for that yet, Patrick. I’m sorry but… I’m just not ready.” Patrick immediately felt guilty that he pushed her. 

“Of course love, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Sometimes I forget that just a few weeks ago you were wearing a habit from head to toe and you were ‘married to God.’” Shelagh couldn’t help but laugh, and she burrowed her head in Patrick’s chest.    
“Thank you for understanding.” 

“Of course, love. Of course.” 

* * *

 

_ 6 months later  _

It had been a long day, longer than Patrick could ever remember. Summer days were always the slowest, the clinic filled with young children with sunburns, scrapes, and broken bones, and adults with severe heat stroke. The patients never seemed to stop coming. One would leave and another would arrive. Patrick worked until nightfall, finishing up paperwork that had been piling up after his patients finally all left. He came home to a quiet house, his family already asleep. He dragged his exhausted body up the stairs, and saw the light was on in his bedroom. He pushed open the door, to reveal an empty room. He sat down on the bed and began to take his shoes off, his body too tired to even lift his feet from the ground. As he bent over for his shoes, he could see Shelagh walk into the room and close the door. 

“You’re home late.” Patrick let out a deep sigh as he undid his shoe laces.

“Yeah today was…” As he straightened up, he was able to see his wife standing in front of him, in nothing but the same night shirt that she had worn just 6 months ago. He smiled like a fool at her appearance. 

“Maybe you could tell me those dirty thoughts you had that night.” She slowly walked toward him, straddling him on the bed. 

“Oh Shelagh…” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to find me on tumblr- @nurse-franklin :)


End file.
